One Day
by AngelHarlock
Summary: Inuyasha has some thinking to do. What will the outcome be? I suck at reviews and this is my first fiction. Check it out you might just like it.
1. Chapter 1: A Kiss and a Thank You

**A/N**: I do not own Inuyasha. I just love Rumiko's work and these fictions are my tribute to the inspiration she gave my heart. (Now that I'm done with the mushy stuff) Second, This is the first fiction I have ever posted, depending on how it goes I may post more chapters, maybe even more stories! I understand if you do not want to review, but I humbly ask you to give me your honest opinion, if you don't mind. My thanks! And on with the show!

**Legend**:

vVv Flashback/Vision

oOo POV Character Shift

uUu Time Has Passed

xXx Censored

_**One Day...**_

_Chapter 1: A Kiss and a Thank You_

Inuyasha sat perched in his usual nightly position up on the highest branch of the nearest tree to the camp, so he would always be ready to protect her. Kagome. Just a thought of her name sent his emotions spiraling. 'Why does it always have to be so hard?' he sighed. He knew he loved her, he knew _something_ had to be done. But what? He was still honor bound to Kikyo! Wasn't he? Or was he just some fool blinded by the pain of a lost love?

Memories of his early days with Kikyo flooded into his mind. The first time he tried to steal the Shikon Jewel and she had pinned him to a nearby tree. The way she had forced him to tell her his story. Not by hurting him, as he had anticipated, but with kindness and stubbornness. The first time he had touched her hand and pleading to her with his eyes confessed his love. Oh, the way she had blushed. He chuckled, in some ways Kagome did remind him of his early days with Kikyo, but in others she was completely different. Kikyo had been proper, strong and chaste while Kagome was sweet, direct and head strong.

But Kikyo wasn't like that anymore. Now she was cold, angry and vengeful. He had tried pleading with her to help him destroy Naraku, but she would not. When he asked her why, she always just sighed and turned away. After the silence that always followed she would confess her love to him as she drew him in close. He couldn't help but cringe as he remembered the look in her cold dead eyes as she had said it, then pleaded for him to keep his bargain and return to hell with her. He would always pull away, asking her to understand he must first have revenge on Naraku. 'Could that really be the same Kikyo? Would the Kikyo I feel in love with really want me to burn in hell, even if it meant we could be together?'

He wasn't sure. Was it possible that he had only been blinded into believing that this Kikyo who smelled of earth and bones was really the same as the one he remembered who smelled of sandalwood and mountain breezes? He wasn't sure as he lapsed into the memory of his 'talk' with Miroku for the fourth time in an hour or less.

vVv

Miroku had come up to him while the women and Shippo were swimming. "Hello Inuyasha. Could I have a word with you my friend?" he asked a coy smile on his face.

"Keh" Inuyasha shrugged jumping down from the branch where he had been perched a short ways away from the lake and silently followed the monk. He was not sure what it was that Miroku wanted to talk to him about but he got the feeling from his friend's demeanor that he wasn't going to be to pleased to talk about it.

Miroku lead him back to the camp. Which was only about three or four minutes from the lake. Miroku motioned for Inuyasha to have a seat, as he found his own, fidgeting slightly not sure how to proceed.

"Out with it monk," Inuyasha said flatly waiting for him to continue.

"Inuyasha," he began slowly, "how do you feel about Kagome?"

"Fe, that's non of your business Miroku," Inuyasha emphasized his name so he would know he was serious. He did not want to talk about his feelings for Kagome, it was...complicated. He sighed.

"Inuyasha," Miroku sighed, Inuyasha was always so difficult, "I know you have feelings for Kagome and I also know that you feel duty bound to Kikyo. But you should know," he paused looking down at the ground, unsure of whether or nor he should say this for Kagome.

"Miroku."

"Inuyasha, Kagome has feelings for you as well. And those feelings have been causing her no small amount of grief as of late. I am not the only one who sees hurt in her eyes because of her feelings for you these days either. Both Sango and Lady Kaede have expressed their worry to me. I think you should tell Kagome how you feel about her. She needs to know the truth. She deserves it, if only for her own piece of mind."

Inuyasha looked at the monk as he considered his words. He knew that Miroku was right. Inuyasha himself had noticed Kagome's melancholy eyes seemingly because of his actions and he had just tried to deny it. He had been lying to himself. He nodded to Miroku as he stood and returned to his previously declared perch at the camp, his haori rustling slightly in the breeze.

vVv

It was dark but the night was just beginning and tomorrow the small group would return to the village to for supplies. He planned on talking to Kagome on their journey as Miroku, Sango and Shippo were above them riding on Kilala. He looked to the sky, trying to find solace in the stars above, but he was only greeted with grief and irony as one of Kikyo's soul stealers hovered into his vision.

She wanted to talk to him, he could tell. Her soul stealer danced in the sky above him. He rose and headed into the forest. He wanted her to know that while he still held the love he had for her, he knew her clay copy was not the real Kikyo and he had been too blind to see it. Seeing only what he wished to be true. Kikyo could not exist if her soul dwelled within another. And Inuyasha had known all along that it had, her soul was no longer her own it was Kagome's. And now...so was he. He was going to tell Kagome how he felt for her, his love for Kikyo may have died with her but that didn't mean that he could not, should not be able to feel love again.

oOo

Kagome couldn't sleep. It was still early evening but the group had decided to turn in to get an early start back to the village in the morning. She sighed as she stood. 'Maybe I will go for a walk,' she thought to herself smiling. She always loved the fresh air and wilderness of the feudal era, it gave her a sense of inner peace she had always been unable to obtain when she was in her own time.

Sango grasped her wrist as she was about to walk out of the contraption they were sleeping in, Kagome had called it a 'tent'. "Kagome are you okay?" she asked still somewhat sleepy.

"I'm fine Sango. I can't sleep. So I was going to take a walk. Don't worry I'll let Inuyahsa know where I am going so that I don't get into trouble," she replied with a smile to her over-protective friend.

"Okay," Sango said doubtfully, "but be careful."

"I will," Kagome replied as she walked out of the tent and into the fresh night air. She smiled as she looked up and saw the pale moon. Her gaze shifted to Inuyasha he appeared to be deep in thought as he started into space. He raised his head to look at the sky, as she watched, then he quickly jumped down from the tree and headed deeper into the forest. She looked back up to the sky just in time to watch as a soul stealer follow Inuyasha into the forest. "Kikyo," Kagome whispered, dislike seeping into her voice.

She quickly decided to follow Inuyasha even though she knew she probably shouldn't, for both of their sakes. She tried desperately not to catch his attention with the twigs and leaves crunching under her feet. Kagome watched as he came upon Kikyo in her usual position against a solitary tree in a clearing. Her breath hitched in her throat as she watched the man she so desperately loved with his former lover.

She was surprised when Kikyo began to yell at Inuyasha, hurt evident in her face, but Kagome was too far away to overhear their conversation. She wondered what Inuyasha had said to upset Kikyo so much, she had never seen Kikyo look at Inuyasha like that before. She looked away as Inuyasha drew Kikyo in his arms, trying to comfort her. Her heart was broken yet again. She thought for once he might actually be coming to tell Kikyo to leave them alone. 'But obviously I was wrong,' she thought, unshed tears forming in her eyes. She wanted Inuyasha to love her, but a part of her always knew that his heart did not belong to her. 'And maybe it never could' she thought to herself as she turned and ran back towards the camp her eyes burning with her now free flowing tears.

oOo

Inuyasha walked quickly into the forest towards Kikyo scent of earth and bones. He was unsure of how to tell Kikyo how he felt but he was sure if he didn't now, he never would be able to. He could see her ahead of him in a clearing surrounded by moonlight. "Kikyo," he said as he stepped closer to her. "Why did you summon me here with your abomination?"

"Now, now Inuyasha, there is no need to be rude. I came to see if you were ready to walk by my side and follow me to hell as you have promised. Or are you still following after that pathetic copy trying to kill Naraku?" she asked, venom in her words.

"You are the one who's pathetic, Kikyo," he said in a low and dangerous voice. He would not stand here and let her degrade Kagome when she was the one who was the copy. "You are the copy. You are nothing but clay and bones and the memories of the real Kikyo. I loved her. But you...I despise," he finished flatly, relieved that he had finally told her how he felt.

"Inuyasha, surely you can not believe that the fragile and weak human whom you follow could really be the truth and I the falsity?" she asked him with a smirk on her face as he drew closer to her.

"You _are_ the fake," he told her sadly, "she is alive, you are undead. You live only because part of her soul is trapped within you. I loved Kikyo. And no matter how much I could have wished that you were her, your not. But Kagome is alive and she has feelings for me, feelings that I share and I am no longer going to let you stand in the way of those feelings."

"I was wrong, but you are the fool. You think because you look like Kikyo and have her memory that's who you are. But Kikyo would never do what you have done and Kikyo would never want me to suffer in hell, even if it meant she would be alone. You are a pawn, nothing more. And I will no longer be played with by you," he said harshly backing up again.

"You are wrong!" she screamed at him, hurt evident in her eyes. "I am more than earth and bones!" she tried to continue to scream at him to tell him that she truly was Kikyo, but she realized he was right. Even if she was Kikyo in consciousness, she was no longer the Kikyo that had loved Inuyasha and had her love returned. She no longer belonged to his world. She was a monster who wanted nothing but pain and revenge against her former lover for a crime against her he never really committed. And while she knew he was innocent she still craved his blood. She began to cry slightly and was surprised when he stepped closer and wrapped his arms around her rubbing her back trying to sooth her.

Inuyasha sighed at her expression and wrapped his arms around her when she began to cry. 'I'm sorry' he thought to himself as he rubbed her back trying to calm her down. 'I wanted you to understand but I didn't mean to hurt you more than I already had,' he thought sadly.

Suddenly, his head shot up. He could smell her tears and he knew that she had once again followed him, only to see him embrace Kikyo in the moonlight. He looked around and spied her retreating form. His gaze fell one last time on Kikyo, "I'm sorry," was all he said as he took off into the forest after Kagome. She was running as fast as she could but he was faster. "Kagome! Wait! Please let me explain!" he called after her, smiling slightly as she came to a stop and turned to face him wiping her eyes.

She could hear him start to follow her and her impulse to run became overwhelming. She ran as fast as her legs would carry her, just hoping to reach the tent before Inuyasha caught her so they wouldn't have to have another awkward conversation about him and Kikyo. She was surprised when he called out her name and asked her to let him explain, his voice sounded broken and scared. Her heart ached at that sound and she sighed sadly to herself as she found herself stopping to turn around.

As he neared her, she had a sad look on her face. He wanted to tell her him and Kikyo were over, he wanted to tell her he loved her but before he got the chance she spoke. "I'm sorry I interrupted you Inuyasha. You don't need to explain to me, we've talked about it before," she finished turning to leave again.

He grabbed her wrist, he couldn't let her leave like this. His mind was spinning and he didn't know what to say to make her understand. She looked up at him with those chocolate pools for eyes, filled with pain as she tried to pull her wrist free. Inuyasha did not let her go but pulled her to him, eliciting a small gasp from Kagome who was now flush against him. His free hand came up and lightly and brushed the hair from her eyes, his face coming within inches of hers. "Inuyasha?" she whispered quietly, suddenly unnerved by his closeness.

He did not answer as he slowly brushed his lips against hers. He kissed her hesitantly still unsure of what he was doing. He could feel her stiff body start to relax as he kissed her until she had her arms around his neck and their slow unsure kisses because full of passion and need.

Kagome hadn't been expecting him to kiss her but when he did an epic battle began within her. She loved him but didn't think he could ever let his relationship with Kikyo go enough for them to have a chance. Yet here he was kissing her. Coaxing her with his lips and tongue to join the kiss and sink into him. It wasn't fair! She couldn't just let this happen without knowing if he felt the same way she did, could she? His soft torture was too much for her and she found herself giving in to him as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her, drowning in the sensations it was causing.

The need for air was overwhelming as he finally released her lips and pulled back to look at her. "Kagome," he began with an unsteady voice, "I love you." He immediately looked away and his ears flattened to his head as he waited for her rejection.

She smiled at him as he shyly looked away from her. She brought her hand up to his face, forcing him to look at her. He let her guide him to face her, his right ear twitching slightly. "Inuyasha, do you really feel that way?" she asked her eyes full of hope and unanswered questions. "What about Kikyo?" she continued. If Inuyasha really did love her she would be happy. But she had to know how he still felt for Kikyo. She could not let herself be with him if he would only leave to go back to her. She deserved better!

"I still love Kikyo," he said flatly, "I always will." Her face fell and he sighed leading her over to a tree and sitting down at the base, pulling Kagome into his lap. "But," her continued, "Kikyo is dead and gone, I realize that now. Nothing could bring her back, ever," he said sadly before continuing on. "But I meant what I said Kagome. Kikyo may be gone but you aren't and I don't think its fair that we should have to ignore our feelings for each other," he paused for a moment and took her hands in his as he continued on boldly, "I love you, Kagome and I want you to be my mate."

She sighed as he led her over to a nearby tree, sitting down and pulling her into his lap. She was completely surprised by what he was saying to her. She had never known Inuyasha to be so forward, honest or wise. He was usually so hot tempered and temperamental she had trouble believing it was Inuyasha speaking to her. When he finally finished she was dumbfounded, a million thoughts running through her head. 'How did he know how she felt? Sango must have said something. He wants me to be his mate! "What does that mean?" she asked out loud without thinking.

He chuckled at her lightly as he began nuzzling her neck seductively. "It means," he began, his hot breath causing her skin to dance, "that you would be mine and eventually you would have my pups." He began to caress her neck with his mouth. Sucking and licking the tender flesh until her heard her give a soft moan. "Is that a yes?" Inuyasha whispered in her ear, his voice deep and husky.

"Yes," she answered, her voice low and shaky, "What do we have to do?" She was frightened, but she wanted to be with Inuyasha and he was willing to be with her forever, it was like a dream and she didn't want to wake up. She was willing to do anything to be by his side and love him like she had always wanted.

Inuyahsa groaned in response to her answer as he turned her around in his arms and brought his lips forcefully against hers. They were both lost in a sea of sensation as their mouths fought for dominance against each other. Inuyasha could tell that Kagome had never even had more than a few chaste kisses in her short life but he didn't mind. She had said yes! He had finally found a mate and he would love her for all time. He throbbed as he became painfully aware of his need and he could feel his demon blood struggling to break free. He fought against his instincts as they struggle to come to the surface and forcefully take what was now his to relieve the aching pain. But he would not let his demon nature ruin this perfect moment with Kagome!

He shrugged off his haori as he and Kagome came up for air and he smiled at her as he placed it down on the ground. Her lips were bruised from their passionate kissing and her face was completely flushed. He gently shifted her so that she lay on the haori. He crawled over her and began to kiss her again, reveling in the feel of her against him, her strange flowery scent filling his senses.

Kagome was in heaven. She could see nothing but Inuyasha. She could hear nothing save for their panting breath, pounding heartbeats and the occasional moan of pleasure that escaped their lips. But most of all, she could feel nothing except Inuyasha grinding against her and the wonderful feelings his mouth was eliciting from her innocent body. She knew what they were doing, going to do. But yet, she did not. Her innocence mind unable to completely grasp the complexities of their actions. Her body arched against his straining for its own release as her hands came up to grip his shoulders.

His hot open mouthed kisses moving from her mouth across her jaw and then over to her neck. Kagome moaned again and pushed against him as he lightly sucked and nipped at her tender flesh scrapping her lightly with his sharp fangs. Inuyasha's hand moved up her body slowly from its standing position at her hip.

xXx

Inuyasha kissed her once more biting both their lips, their blood intermingling before it slid down both their throats. She moaned against his shoulder and he growled a hard possessive growl as he kissed her neck. His movement became erratic and it was obvious that the end was approaching as he lowered his hand in between their two bodies. Kagome clung to him for dear life as the darkness returned for the second time that night, this time stronger and faster than before. She concentrated on letting the darkness consume her, as Inuyasha had instructed her. As the darkness was about to fully consume her Inuyasha lowered his head to the joining between her neck and shoulder and bit into her skin gently, marking her as his for all time. Kagome screamed his name to the vast forest, sure that even the heavens could hear her. She faintly realized that Inuyasha was lapping at two puncture mark wounds he had given her on her neck. She thought that she should be worried that he had bitten her but it felt right and so she did not question it as she fell into a deep slumber.

vVv

Kagome looked around but she was unable to tell where she was, everything looked dark.

"Thank you, Kagome!" a disembodied voice called out to her. It sounded far away and was getting fainter but it also sounded slightly familiar. "Please take care of my son."

"Inuyasha's father," she gasped, and it was gone.

vVv

Inuyasha started down at Kagome as she slept in his arms. She had fallen asleep right after their intense mating, so he had grabbed her cloths after he had dressed and cleaned her off in the nearby lake. He could not figure out how to get her cloths back on her without waking her so he decided to wrap her in his haori. He decided he didn't want to be without her tonight so he held her asleep in his arms in the highest branch of the closest tree to the camp.

uUu

Sango was the first to wake so she got up to start breakfast after she was finished stretching. That's when she realized that Kagome had never come back from her 'walk'. Grabbing her Hirikotsu she ran out the front of the tent, waking a groggy Miroku and Shippo. They both bolted upright when they heard Sango's scream.

She looked around for Kagome but she wasn't anywhere in sight so she lifted her eyes to the tree Inuyasha had declared as his post the previous evening. What she saw made her drop the large boomerang, staring in shock a few moments before she finally found her voice and screamed at him. "Inuyasha! What have you done?"

The hanyou eyes shot open as he pulled Kagome closer. "What?" he yelled back at her snarling, having recognized Sango's voice even as it yanked him from his pleasant dreams. That's when Kagome decided to stir. He glanced at her, smiling tenderly intent on telling her good morning. But all that pasted his lips was a shocked whisper, "Kagome!" Miroku and Shippo rushed out of the tent only to become frozen solid from shock not far from Sango.

"What?" she asked him looking into his shocked eyes seriously. What had woken her up and why was Inuyasha staring at her as if she had grown a tail?

He could not believe what he was seeing was real. How was this possible? Was it some kind of curse for him turning his back on Kikyo to take Kagome as his mate? What would she think? Would she hate him now? He had to tell her but the words just wouldn't come. So he did the next best thing. He slowly took her hand in his and lifted to her eye level, so she would be able to see the,. He watched her look at him confused only to have shock flash across her face as she finally noticed her nails. He slowly brought his other hand up and stroked her velvet soft black ears causing her to gasp before her eyes suddenly glassed over and she tried to stifle a moan, but Inuyasha had heard it and smiled.


	2. Chapter 2: Effect and it's Cause

**This Chapter is Dedicate to My Reviewers**:

Koopa Toopa Star – Animespiral – Thanks for your review! You were my first animespiral review. I would love to read your story. Unfortunately, I am not able to read fan fiction during the week most times. But it is on me list for reading this weekend. I hope that you like the second chapter as much as the first!

Animefreak3510 – Animespiral – Wow! I thought it might be good, but not that good. Your enthusiasm was one of the main reasons why this is the next thing I am posting. I hope you will read my other fiction. I'm not sure how long this story will be but I can guarantee at least a few more chapters. After all, the story hasn't reached the happy ending yet.

Cricket42 – Mediaminer – Thank you so much. I had been so dreading my first review. I am always so nervous when I put myself out into the open like I did. But you made yesterday one of my happiest days ever. I was always horrible in English, so when I started writing fiction the only one who read them was my husband, lol. But thanks to the wonderful reviews I received for you and the others I believe that I will be able to keep posting my fiction. My affinity for math be damned!

Inu-pup – Mediaminer – I don't mind that you were too lazy to log in but thanks for leaving your name so I could dedicated this chapter to you along with the others. I'm glad that you think this story has potential. I hope it will live up to your expectations and you will continue reading my work. And yes, as you may have noticed, I am a sap, a sucker, and a horrible romantic and I am sure it will continue to show through my work.

**A/N**: I do not own Inuyasha. I just love Rumiko's work and these fictions are my tribute to the inspiration she gave my heart. (Now that I'm done with the mushy stuff) Second, depending on how it goes I may post more chapters, maybe even more stories! IF you would like to be notified when I update my stories please visit my myspace page at

www . myspace . com / AngelHarlock (without the spaces) and subscribe to my blog. I understand if you do not want to review, but I humbly ask you to give me your honest opinion, if you don't mind. My thanks! And on with the show!

**Legend**:

vVv Flashback/Vision

oOo POV Character Shift

uUu Time Has Passed

_One Day..._

Chapter 2: Effect and it's Cause

Kikyo looked on as Inuyasha laid Kagome down on his spread out haori. Fury and sadness fought within her as she tried to think logically. So much of what Inuyahsa had said was true. He may have been wrong about her not being the real Kikyo but he was at least partially right, she had lost who she was in death. Now she had been reborn as a lowly monster that devoured the souls of the newly dead in order to sustain her pitiful existence. For the first time she actually began to hate herself. When she had been the protector of the Shikon Jewel she would not have blinked twice before banishing a creature such as herself from this realm.

But that did not excuse Inuyasha. He had pledged himself to her. She was his first and real love! Yet not twenty feet from her he lay in the arms of her worthless reincarnation, rutting. She didn't know why he stayed by her side. She was often mouthy and rarely useful in battle. She wondered what Kagome's land was like if she was the one perfectly suited to protect the sacred jewel. Maybe she wasn't meant to have the jewel, maybe it had been her fault for trying to take the jewel with her into death. Either way it didn't matter now, Inuyasha had betrayed her again.

She turned and walked away from the scene, her eyes looked colder than a frozen lake as Kagome's passionate testimony to Inuyasha's name echoed in the forest all around her as she was marked. 'I may no longer have claim to my love for Inuyasha, but I still have my hate. And by kami he will pay…dearly.'

oOo

Miyoga sat by the fire of Toutousai's camp. They had been discussing things in great length for days now but they just couldn't find a solution. "There is no way that Sesshomaru will agree to it! Inuyasha is still too temperamental and moody, they could never get along that well."

"I understand the situation, the same as you Miyoga," Toutousai replied, "but that does not change the facts. The only way for both the Western Lands to be safe and Naraku to be destroyed is for the brothers to work together. Sesshomaru will not be able to deny Inuyasha his birthright much longer. He is a prince of the Western Lands and therefore should fight by his brother's side in times of need like this. Their petty squabbling and grudges will _have_ to be put aside if the lands are ever to be safe from Naraku."

"What about that cute, strangely dressed miko he is always traveling with? Why doesn't he mate with her, I bet she could calm him down," Toutousai added, fondly remembering the times he had spent in the company of Inuyasha and his companions. Kagome had always been kind to him and it had been evident that she was the only person who could talk any sense into the boy, 'maybe she can help us'. And it had been plainly evident to Toutousai that Inuyasha held fond feelings for the young miko with a temper like a tempest.

"Unfortunately, Master Inuyasha stubbornly ignores that possibility. Until the clay copy of Kikyo is gone I am afraid that he will only cast blind eyes towards Kagome. She may even decide to return to her own time," Miyoga added sadly. Inuyasha was always so stubborn. He was worried that Inuyasha would never become the man his father had always wanted him to be.

"You should not worry so." Miyoga looked up, surprised to see his former Master in astral form. He appeared human but he was not solid. He appeared to be made of a light blue swirling mist that was semitransparent. He normally avoided this kind of stress, it was hard work to make one's essence semisolid after death, but he wanted Miyoga to return to Inuyasha's side immediately. There would be many questions the boy would want answered.

"My lord! What could possibly be important enough for you to risk your eternal essence in this weakened state?" Miyoga asked. Lord Inutashi had only come to him like this once before, when Sesshomaru had been after the Tetsusaiga. "Is Lord Inuyasha all right?" he asked, suddenly worried.

"Again with the worries Miyoga," Inutashi replied chuckling. "My sons are not trying to kill each other…this time. In fact, as we are speaking now, Inuyasha is finally marking his mate."

"But…my lord…so sudden?" Miyoga replied, completely shocked by this news. He had anticipated there to be many years still before Inuyasha would mark a mate. Usually an inu-youkai, full demon or hanyou would choose a mate and then live with them as an intended mate for at least a year before marking her in any way. Miyoga sighed as he realized that Inuyasha had probably never been told about the mating rituals. 'And if he doesn't know about the rituals he might not know what could happen,' he thought, his brow furrowing.

"My son may be rash and impulsive but he has the power to do great things when he puts his mind to it. He has finally realized his fallen miko does not reside within that creation of clay and bones and told her as much. He has also decided to take the young girl from the future as his mate, his monk friend was finally able to talk some sense into him," he smiled at how stubborn Inuyasha was, just like he had always been. "But your correct to assume that he is uneducated in this particular area. He will need you there to answer his questions and make the transition easier for both of them. His instincts may lead him to completely mark her, and the young woman may transform, then who knows what could happen. I would like you to leave right away Miyoga, but remember this is a delicate situation and I need you to take the utmost care. Both Inuyasha and Kagome will be vulnerable for the first lunar quarter until the process is complete."

"Yes, my lord," Miyoga replied as both him and Toutousai bowed to Lord Inutashi.

He began to fade back into the darkness as Miyoga readied himself for his departure. "Ah," Lord Inutashi said smiling right before he finally faded away, "it has happened…hurry Miyoga."

uUu

Inuyasha's smirk quickly faded as Sango repeated her question, anger evident in her voice. "What did you do to Kagome, Inuyasha?" Sango believed that she knew the answer but she hoped to kami that she was wrong. Miroku still started wide-eyed in shock unable to will anything more than his usually lecherous grin to his face. 'Inuyasha my friend, I never thought you had it in you,' Miroku thought as Shippo began to speak. "You took _him_ for a mate? Couldn't you have picked someone less…less…stupid?"

"Hey, you little weasel, I'm gonna get you for that," Inuyasha said as he began to move Kagome off of him in order to pursue Shippo, who was already running for cover. He was stopped by Sango's words. He had a lot of respect for the demon slayer, she had lost her whole family but she still seemed so full of life. She fought with passion, she lived with kindness and she was one of the best friends Inuyasha had ever had. But her tone made him worry that their friendship might have ended in one fell swoop.

"Please, Inuyasha…please, tell me that you didn't," she pleaded with him.

"What's the big deal Sango, it's not like I forced her ya know," he said blushing slightly, embarrassed to be discussing this with his friends. He wasn't sure why Sango was so mad at him but it was obvious that she was. He wanted her to explain so that he could make it right. His friends were all he had and he didn't want to lose them, they were kinda like his pack. With Kagome and him becoming mated he hoped it would bring they group closer, especially Miroku and Sango.

"Don't you see what you have done to her?" his face fell and he looked at Kagome. "Don't you know she can't ever be the way she was now? What about her home, didn't she say that demons don't exist there? You think she will be able go back to her life now?" His ears pressed flat against his head as Sango began to cry, heartbroken for her friend as Miroku took her into his arms comforting her. She loved Kagome like a sister but she was the only one of them that still had a family, a place to belong. Sango was devastated to think that she would lose it now, because of them. She had known all along that Kagome and Inuyasha felt strongly towards each other but she thought that Inuyasha knew that they didn't belong together. Kagome would always be her friend, but she had accepted, long ago, that she would one day have to say goodbye to Kagome forever.

"But…Miroku had said…" Inuyasha wasn't sure what to say in response to Sango's questions. He _loved_ Kagome, why shouldn't she be his mate? But Sango did have a point. She may not even be able to pass through the well anymore. Her family had been so good to him. Did he make a mistake? He was horrified at the cost Kagome may have paid to become his mate. 'I shouldn't have told her I love her,' he thought with remorse.

"Oh, no Inuyasha, don't pin this on me. I merely told you of our concerns about Kagome regarding her feelings toward you. I never told you to mark her, but I am surprised you had the nerve you letch," Miroku joked, receiving him harsh glares from everyone around.

"That's enough!" Kagome stated harshly. She loved her friends and she understood Sango's concerns but she had made her own decision. She had listened to them intently, still half asleep, while her friends had said their peace but she just couldn't take it anymore. She had watched Inuyasha as the scene unfolded, feeling every mood shift and heartache that Inuyasha felt. His face falling in realization, his ears drooping in defensiveness, his heart breaking with pain and she wasn't going to stand for it. She jumped down from the tree branch and landed as gracefully as a cat, Inuyasha's haori barely covering her. "_I_ said yes. I _knew_ what I could be giving up but I also knew what I would be getting. I may not have known that I would change like this but it doesn't matter! I am Inuyasha's mate, whether any of you like it or not, I don't care!"

oOo

Miyoga hung on as well as he could, as the crow flew him towards the scent of Inuyasha and his companions. He jumped to the ground as the crow flew down to the center of the clearing where the group had made camp the night before. Unnoticed, he made his way towards Inuyasha who was sitting alone in a tree looking as grumpy as ever while the rest of the group packed up camp. He looked around the sullen gathering until he spotted Kagome. Her hair seemed darker but shinier at the same time. Perched on top of her head were two fluffy looking ears, they resembled Inuyasha's but were the same shiny black color her hair was. What astonished him the most, however, was that she had a crest. The crescent moon symbol on her forehead was a bright pink color and the tips were not to the side, like Sesshomaru's, they pointed upwards towards the heavens. He would have to explain to Kagome the meaning. She was, after all, his Ladyship now. "Master Inuyasha?" Miyoga questioned, after Inuyasha squished him for stealing a drink then set him down on a nearby branch as if distracted.

"I ain't in the mood, Miyoga," he replied flatly. Inuyasha spent all morning sitting in this spot sulking. Sango had apologized to him even though her and Miroku made it clear that they were not happy with his rash decision. Especially since he had no clue what was going to happen to Kagome. Shippo on the other hand spent all morning teasing him and smiling like a brat, it was driving him crazy. He knew if he said one word about it he would be risking a fight with Kagome and that was something he _definitely _didn't want to do today. 'There's enough going on already.' But he was somewhat comforted by the fact that Kagome hadn't been too mad at him, her only concern had been returning to the village and consulting Kaede. He was sure she was worried she wouldn't be able to get back through the well. He really hoped she could, cause it had been eating at him all morning that he might have accidentally taken her family away from her. And the worst part was he still wasn't sorry for making Kagome his mate. 'At least her ears are as sensitive as mine now,' he thought smirking slightly.

"But, Master Inuyasha! This should be a joyous day," Miyoga protested. A grumpy 'Keh' was all he received for an answer from Inuyasha. "Are you sure that you or Lady Kagome don't have any questions, my lord?" Miyoga flinched as Inuyasha registered his words and grabbed him, squeezing a little to hard for comfort.

"How do you fuckin' know about it?" he asked squeezing Miyoga a little more. He did have questions. 'A whole lotta fuckin' questions!'

"My lord," Miyoga managed to squeak out, "to plainly look at the girl, it is obvious."

Inuyasha blushed slightly in response to the change in Kagome's appearance, until he realized something else, "But I only marked her last night, _genius._ Her scent won't completely change for months, what made you show up now?" he asked, his patience dangerously thin.

"I simply knew, my lord. I _am_ your vassal," he hoped Inuyasha bought it. Lord Inutashi had specifically stated that he and Toutousai were not to reveal his non-corporeal consciousness to either of his sons and he would never break an oath to his lord.

Inuyasha knew Miyoga was most likely lying, he never did his 'my lord' act unless he was trying to butter Inuyasha up or cover his tracks. "Whatever," Inuyasha answered gruffly, closing his fist loosely around Miyoga. He jumped down from his branch and slowly walked up to Kagome. "Hey, can we talk?" he asked. "It'll only be a minute," he added as she began to protest.

"Sure," she sighed in defeat as she sprinted after him into the forest. 'I just want to get back to the village.' She felt an overwhelming need to return to the well, ever since Sango had pointed out it might now be sealed to her. But whatever Inuyasha wanted to tell her it was obviously important. He had been leary of the whole group ever since the 'incident' this morning. He stopped in a clearing about a mile away from camp. She was still surprised by how fast she could run now. She slowly walked up to Inuyasha, there was so much she wanted to just leave unsaid right now until things clamed down. "What is it, Inuyasha?" she asked, a confused expression crossed her face as Inuyasha opened his hand, "Miyoga?"

"Spill it, flea, why did Kagome become a hanyou?" Inuyasha asked blushing slightly and looking away embarrassed. He wanted to get answers, for both of them, and he wanted to return to Kaede's village. He had a foreboding feeling running through his veins.

Miyoga bowed slightly to Kagome, he face incredibly red. He had not expected Inuyasha to want Kagome present when Miyoga explained the process but it did concern her as well. "Because you marked her my lord," he replied trying to answer Inuyasha's question simply without irritating him further and failing horribly.

"Then why didn't my mother become a full demon when my father marked her?" Inuyasha rephrased. His mother had most defiantly remained human but he knew for a fact that his father had marked her, he could smell his scent on her long after he died. Kagome listened intently, she was hopeful that Miyoga would be able to quelch her fears.

"Because, my lord, your father did not fully mark your mother. She was marked only in bite but not in blood. You shared your blood with Kagome, did you not?" Inuyasha only nodded as Kagome brought one hand to touch the ghost of a tear on her bottom lip. "Because you marked her by blood, your blood became her blood an vise versa."

"Will I still be able to go home?" Kagome interrupted Miyoga, Inuyasha's ears flattening to his head in remorse and grief. He understood she needed to see her family but it hurt to know Kagome didn't think of his time as home yet.

"That, my lady, I do not know. You will have to see for yourself when you return to the village. However, there is something you should know. The mark of Inuyasha's family, the crescent moon on your forehead, it has a very special meaning. I can not give you the specifics, it's too soon to tell, but your miko abilities are probably much stronger now and your hanyou abilities will be impressive indeed. Other demons always underestimate Lord Inuyasha, because he was born a hanyou he has no crest, but your power is evident. It could come in handy in the final battle against Naraku. But other demons will also crave your power for themselves and come after you for it. I believe it would be wise for you to return to your time, if possible with Inuyasha, for at least a month. The mating process takes at least three months and the first few can be very taxing on both parties, even with your friends help you would be easy prey."

"Why didn't you tell me any of this before," Inuyasha asked, his impatience out the window as he dove for Miyoga.

"You never asked!" he chuckled as he hoped away into the forest, lost in the underbrush.

"Come on, Inuyasha," Kagome said, placing her hand on his upper arm, "just let him go, we _do_ need to get back to the village and I'm sure Shippo and the others are wondering where we went."

"Whatever," he huffed taking her hand and heading back towards camp. When they returned, the others had camp packed up and ready to go. After a small discussion, in which Sango and Miroku questioned their sudden disappearance, they were on their way back to Kaede's village. Inuyasha had told the others that it was none of their business in his usual arrogant manner. While Kagome had just sighed and told Sango they could talk about it later, receiving her a small glare from Inuyasha. He wasn't sure why she always had to tell Sango everything, he supposed it was just one of those 'girl things' that she had mentioned earlier.

The walk back to the village was quieter than usual. Sango and Miroku rode with Shippo on Kilala talking quietly to themselves about the day's strange turn of events and Inuyasha and Kagome's earlier disappearance into the woods. The two hanyou companions sprinted ahead of the neko-youkai and her riders, cris-crossing the path in front of them, on the watch for any sign of danger. Kagome was preoccupied with thoughts and worries for home. Inuyasha, however, had begun to stew about Kagome's earlier comment about her home still being on the other side of the well. 'Doesn't she realize her home is with me now?' He decided that he was gonna have to have a talk with Kagome once they were alone at the village.

It took them most of the day to reach the village but they would still be back in time to share a nice dinner with Kaede. A smile lit up Kagome's face as the village came into view and she spotted Kaede tending to the knee of a young boy who had fallen and skinned it playing tag with the other children. Kaede turned, searching for the source of this incredible miko power she was feeling, and her jaw nearly dropped as she took in Kagome's appearance with her good eye. She slowly made her way over to the small group of friends.

"I see ye have had an eventful week," she said, smiling knowingly at Kagome and Inuyasha. "Why don't you all come inside and I'll fix some dinner and tea." She motioned towards her hut. The group nodded and began to quietly follow Kaede, almost all of them were nearly exhausted by the pace that Kagome and Inuyasha had set. The lovebirds, on the other hand, were both at a loss for words. Inuyasha was practically dreading his next talk alone with the priestess while Kagome was trying to decide how to explain to Kaede what happened without the intimate details.

"If it's okay with you Kaede, I'll make some ramen for dinner. I wanted to return to the well before it gets too late," Kagome piped up as Kaede lit the cooking fire and began filling her large pot with water.

"Of course, my child, I understand. You must be anxious to speak to your family." Kagome only nodded in response as she began to dig through her backpack for the last few packs of ramen.

She was glad that she still had enough for tonight, 'mom would definitely be sleep by the time I got home if I had to wait for the fish to cook before I left.'

Kaede watched Kagome silently as she began to cook ramen for the group. She appeared to be distracted, 'thinking about her home, most likely.' Inuyasha was sitting quietly in his usual position, looking rather annoyed, although he was now sitting next to Kagome instead of against the wall as usual. The rest of the gang was chits chatting quietly amongst themselves. Kaede was sure that Inuyasha had finally mated with Kagome. And judging from Kagome's appearance she had been right about Inuyasha's ignorance on the subject. "So Kagome, Inuyasha, why don't you two tell me what has happened?" she asked knowingly.

Inuyasha lifted his head at her question, his face a beat red before he quickly decided his feet were more interesting then answering. Kagome also blushed at Kaede's question. But she did not turn away, as Inuyasha had, she quickly explained the situation to Kaede as simply as she could without embarrassing Inuyasha or herself in front of their friends. It took all of dinner and most of teatime after, to fully explain the situation to Kaede. Her explanation consisted mostly of what Miyoga had told them, after the fact, and concluded with her fears about no longer being able to travel through the well. "Hmm," Kaede said, "I honestly can not answer that question for you, my dear. I believe that you'll have to attempt it for yourself to find out."

"I was afraid you'd say that," Kagome replied sadly.

"Kagome, you can't, it could be dangerous!" Sango exclaimed worried, "Are you sure there is no other way Lady Kaede?"

"Unfortunately," Kaede began solemnly. "I can think of no other way for Kagome to discover if she can still pass through the well. Perhaps..." she continued, mostly thinking out loud, "it would be safer for Kagome if Inuyasha accompanied her through the well. He is, after all, the only being with demon blood who has ever been able to safely pass through the well."

"Keh, fine. Let's go get this over with," Inuyasha said huffily, grabbing Kagome's hand and pulling her to her feet.

"You will come back, right Kagome?" Shippo asked, his eyes full of tears as he tugged on the bottom of her skirt. He had began to hope that Kagome would finally stay in their time and he could finally find a family again with her and Inuyasha.

"Oh Shippo," Kagome replied, picking him up to sooth him, "this is my home now. I'll come back, I promise." Both Shippo and Inuyasha smiled at her answer, although Inuyasha had hid his being noticed by no one but Kaede. Shippo hugged Kagome one last time before she set him down and even bided her and Inuyasha luck with the well and Kagome's family.

After all the good-bye's were finished, Kagome informed the group that Inuyasha and herself would only be gone for three days, if they got through the well. She wanted enough time see her family but she was already anxious to return and go after Naraku. There were less than a dozen jewel shards left and Kagome was certain that Inuyasha and herself could beat Naraku is they worked together. But she also knew she would need a little time to learn and master her new abilities and that meant the group would be racing against time to get the drop on Naraku.

Neither Inuyasha nor Kagome really knew what to say to each other as they headed out of the village towards the old well. They were both lost in thoughts of what was to come and both were too nervous to handle the issue at hand. Inuyasha could feel Kagome's unease as if it was his own. He wasn't sure how but he figured it was probably because Kagome was now his mate. As they walked deeper into Inuyasha's forest the feeling became even stronger and tinged with anxiety. Deciding that it would continue, unless he did something about it, Inuyasha took Kagome's hand. He caressed the top with his thumb, trying to sooth her nerves, and Kagome turned to him smiling before she embraced him in a hug.

"Come on," he said simply, withdrawing from her. Kagome sniffled slightly, but she felt a lot better. She let Inuyasha lead her the rest of the way to the well, while she tried to figure out what she would say to her mother. When they reached it, they both hesitated slightly. "One three?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome only nodded as she swallowed the lump in her throat and Inuyasha began to count. "One...Two...Three!" And hand in hand, they jumped into the well.


	3. Chapter 3: The Journey Home

**This Chapter is Dedicate to My Reviewers**:

Amarettaazevedo _Direct E-mail:_ Thanks! I hope you keep reading my work. Check out my other stories!

Elizabeth Hemingway Thank you so much for your constructive criticism. I try to be daring but I am still nervous about my writing, lol. But I will keep pouring it out and throwing caution to the wind as long as the story comes. And I will hope that you keep reading. Really, your too flattering but I do hope you like how the story turns out. 

Sesshoumarus Fluffy Mate Thanks, keep reading!

Ookami Hime Suriya :SPOILERS: Thanks, sorry it wasn't what you expected but I added the dream sequence at the end as I was thinking of your review! Please keep reading.

FluffyKirara I'm glad to see you're still interested in the story. I live for the reviews that you guys give me, it always make me smile or laugh. Sorry about the cliffy's but you know, always leave them wanting more. I hope you keep reading, and I will keep watching for your work too.

Blackice3036 Thanks, keep reading. I hope you enjoy.

Cricket42 Thank you, I always love your reviews. I understand about the poetry, mine's pretty dark too. If it wasn't for my husband, half my sentences probably don't make sense. Lol. I look forward to your next review. 

Hunter Ryu Wow, thanks for the review! You are literally making me blush! I hope you keep reading my stories and if you think of what's missing let me know. I always love to hear comments!

Animefreak3510 I'm sorry for the cliffy! But, your review made me laugh and smile for at least five minutes! I am glad you liked it so much, please keep reading.

Animegoddess1357 Here you go! Keep reading!

Sweeyangel Here's the update! Keep reading!

Teen13 You got my a moving again! Thanks, I hope that you keep reading my story! I tried mot to neglect it but I had a bunch of drama in this painfully dull existence.

**A/N**: I do not own Inuyasha. I just love Rumiko's work and these fictions are my tribute to the inspiration she gave my heart. (Now that I'm done with the mushy stuff) Second, depending on how it goes I may post more chapters, maybe even more stories! IF you would like to be notified when I update my stories please visit my myspace page at

www . myspace . com / AngelHarlock (without the spaces) and subscribe to my blog. I understand if you do not want to review, but I humbly ask you to give me your honest opinion, if you don't mind. My thanks! And on with the show!

**Legend**:

vVv Flashback/Vision

oOo POV Character Shift

uUu Time Has Passed

_One Day..._

Chapter 3: The Journey Home

Far to the Northwest of Kaede's village on the border of the Western Lands, in a forest called the forest of ages Naraku sat in the throne room of his palace. He sat in perfect silence gazing into Kanna's mirror, a devilish smile playing at his lips. 'He finally did it. Oh, this will be _sooo_ fun,' he thought, as he watched the conversation between Miyoga and the new couple. "Kanna! Summon Kagura to me at once, I have a very important task for her and, I do _not_ wish to be kept waiting."

She nodded before turning and disappearing down the corridor. Naraku was beside himself as he began a letter. Inuyasha was just making it too easy for him this time, first Kikyo then the little miko. 'That fool! Kikyo's anger will be the perfect weapon to use against her. I may even be able to rid myself of this disgusting heart.' Kagura quietly entered the room and bowed before him. He chuckled to himself, not bothering to lift his gaze, as the wicked grin returning to his face. "Kagura, I'm sending you to Tsukuritehikiai, I finally have a task for him."

Kagura shuddered at the name causing Naraku's grin to widen. 'This isn't gonna be pleasant,' she thought with a sigh. "But master," she contested at the thought of being in the repulsive magician's presence, "surely this petty task does not require _my_ assistance." 'What use could he possibly be? Either way,' she thought, '_I _don't want to be the one to deal with him.'

"Ah, Kagura," Naraku began, finally looking up from his task. "Always so..._feisty_. I will NOT tolerate anymore of your disobedience. You WILL go to Tsukuritehikiai and you will give him _this_ message," he told her, handing her the small, now rolled piece of parchment. "The object I desire is of great importance, you must bring it to me as soon as it is finished or I _will_ destroy you. That is all!" he finished, waving her from his presence. After Kagura's departure Naraku removed his robes and focused his demonic aura, right now he needed to speak with the dead miko. 

Kagura rose from her position before him, loathing him all the while. It had been months since she had disobeyed Naraku, 'so why is Naraku threatening me now?' It had to be the object he was having the magician create, 'it must be very valuable to him.' "Yes, my lord," she bowed one last time before leaving the room. She would get her revenge on Naraku yet. Perhaps the object was the key. But she would have to wait for the right moment, she was sure that Naraku would not hesitate to carry out his promise and she wanted to be alive when he finally got his in the end. As she reached the outer grounds she pulled a feather from her hair and quickly departed to the east.

oOo

It was still before dawn when Kikyo returned to the small village that she had been staying at, she had realized long ago that few people questioned a wandering priestess. 'I'm done with all this now!' she thought to herself, her inner fury spiraling beneath her calm facade. 'So Inuyasha believes me to be nothing more than a lowly copy of my former self, of _her_. I will _show_ him just how superior I really am.' She quietly entered the hut she had been staying in. A couple had asked her to use it while they were traveling to see family nearby. She quickly gathered up the few belongings that she would need and left once more as the sun began to peak over the horizon. Inuyasha's decision was final, inu-youkai mate for life. And in doing so he had given her the perfect revenge, she would kill that annoying girl and break his heart the way he had broken hers. 

By noon she made her way to a familiar lake, it had a cave near the banks and it would be the perfect place for what she had planned. She entered the cave and looked around, it was bare besides a small charred area that appeared to have been a cooking fire at one time. She laid her quiver and bow near the entrance to the cave, after placing several items near the fire pit, then went out to look for the wild herbs she would need. She found several near the river's edge and slowly began gathering them. 'So, I am no longer the miko Kikyo, protector of the Sacred Jewel. Then I have no more need for the code of a miko, I will take my revenge and destroy Inuyasha, and Naraku.'

"Why, my dear Kikyo, your abilities degrade the longer you are trapped in that dead body of earth," said the man behind her, in a mock sympathetic tone. 

Kikyo turned rising to her feet in utter fury, intent on purifying him, "Naraku. How _dare _you send one of your pathetic clones to disturb me!"

The puppet laughed as he grabbed her hands as she attempted to purify him. Tsk, tsk, he clucked at her with his tongue at the shocked look on her face. "Did you not know? What would happen if you gave in to your revenge and left your miko ways," he chuckled at her in disbelief. "I know what happened," he whispered in her ear as he brought her flush against him, "I can help you kill the girl."

Kikyo was in complete disbelief as she realized that she no longer had access to her miko powers. It had long been lore that when a miko gives in to the darkness in her own heart and her own selfishness that she would no longer be able to heal, she would be a dark priestess, of death and destruction. Kikyo had always believed it to be just a story they told to young priestesses so that they would not stray from their training, but apparently the story had been true. She gasped as Naraku's puppet drew her in closer to him and whispered in her ear. She twisted away from him, as she spat, "I do not need your help to kill that child."

Naraku laughed hysterically at Kikyo's naive ideas. "Poor, naive, Kikyo," he began, "Inuyasha, in his irrational nature, has blood mated with the miko. She will be too strong for you to kill on your own, even _if_ you bind her miko abilities. However, I know a simple and effective solution to your problem," he smirked.

She scoffed at him as she replied, "and what do you ask for in return?" She knew Naraku wanted the girl dead, but Naraku never did anything unless it would further his own goals. His expression grew serious as he surveyed the area and motioned for her to enter the cave so they could speak in private. Naraku discussed his plan and the amulet before quickly returning to his castle, while Kikyo returned to the riverbank in search of more herbs.

The sky had turned dark as Kikyo moved around the small cave, preparing for the ritual. Naraku's plan was very clever indeed, but it would take time. 'Until the amulet is finished I'll have to wait to kill the girl,' she thought as she began the spell. Naraku had told her of the unsuspecting lover's intention to return through the well, as well as the argument the small group had concerning it. They could not be allowed to disappear through the well before the time was right, so Naraku had asked her to seal it. 'I only wish I could be there to see her face,' she thought to herself with a smile as the salt circle glowed purple than faded, 'I wonder how she'll feel about him when he cost her, the family she left behind.' While on the boarder of Inuyasha's forest, the Bone-Eater's Well pulsed a faint purple several times before a young hanyou couple came slowly into view.

oOo

Inuyasha and Kagome stood in an embrace a short ways from the well as it pulsed purple. "Come on," he said simply after a moment, withdrawing from her. Kagome sniffled slightly, but she felt a lot better. She let Inuyasha lead her the rest of the way to the well, while she tried to figure out what she would say to her mother. When they reached it, they both hesitated slightly. "On three?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome only nodded as she swallowed the lump in her throat and Inuyasha began to count. "One...Two...Three!" And hand in hand, they jumped into the well.

Just as their bodies were about to descend into the well there was a flash of bright purple light as Kikyo's barrier rejected them and tossed them painfully to the ground a short distance away. When they hit the ground Kagome hit her head on a large rock and was knocked unconscious. 'That was one hell of a barrier,' Inuyasha thought, groaning as he tried to stretch out his sore muscles. "Kagome, you okay?" he asked as he stood looking over at her before bending down to retrieve his sword. He grew worried when she did not make any attempt to get up and rushed over to her side. "Shit," he said to himself as he realized that she had banged her head on a nearby rock, knocking her out. He gathered her into his arms carefully as he rushed her back to the village. His ears pressed against his head at the thought of losing her so soon after telling her how he felt. But somehow, he knew she would be okay. Something in his gut just told him not to worry, and he always trusted his gut.

'She's gonna be so upset about the well,' he thought to himself as he neared the village. The solution was simple, there had to be a way to get back through the well. "Kaede!" he called out as he neared the small hut they all shared when they were here. Lady Kaede rushed out of the hut at the sound of urgency in Inuyasha's voice. He sounded like a wounded puppy.

"Oh my," Lady Kaede replied as she held the door open and motioned for Inuyasha to lay Kagome on the bed, "what happened?"

Inuyasha's brow furrowed as he carefully placed her on the mat and sat next to her. "It was the well. There was...a seal. It felt strange, like a dark force consuming the well. Kagome and I were thrown back and she hit her head on a rock. I think she has a con...contraption? That's what she called it when it happened to Miroku. Where are the others?" he finished, finally realizing that no one but Kaede was in the room.

"Poor child," Lady Kaede replied as she began to check over Kagome's wound, thankfully it wasn't a deep wound. "She should be fine, after a few days rest of course. And the others are all asleep in the other room. I believe Shippo had been commenting about to fowl tempered hanyou setting a grueling pace this morning," she smirked at him. He grinned at her comment as he turned his attention back to Kagome. "I'm sure it will be difficult for her to accept that she can not return to her family." Inuyasha nodded solemnly as she continued, "but perhaps, you may be able to make her feel at home here. I'm sure you do not want your pups born in the branches of a tree."

He blushed as he grumbled, "yeah, so what's your point?"

"She mentioned she lives in a shrine house at the site of the well, did she not? Perhaps, since she can not go home, you could bring her home to her."

Inuyasha smiled slightly. "Thank you," was his quiet, humble reply. Lady Kaede nodded to him as she returned to bed, leaving Inuyasha to rest against the wall close to Kagome.

uUu

The next morning the injury to Kagome's head was completely healed and her pulse was strong, but she had yet to regain consciousness so she was moved into the private room in the back. As soon as both Lady Kaede and Sango were awake Inuyasha left, asking them to watch over Kagome and he would be near the well if he were to be needed. Kaede only smiled slightly as she continued to cook breakfast for the makeshift family she had somehow adopted. While Sango watched him leave, a confused look on her face, wondering what on earth he was doing now. She sighed as she glanced down to Kagome's sleeping form before beginning her daily routine.

Lady Kaede explained the basics of what Inuyasha had told her happened at the well over breakfast. Sango and Miroku sat quietly thinking about what Kaede had just told them. Shippo, who had been stuffing his face during the explanation, immediately stopped and began rambling on about how Inuyasha only caused Kagome trouble. Lady Kaede's smile faded as her hand grew still. "You should say those things, Shippo," she replied quietly, "Inuyasha did not mean for any of this to happen and Kagome certainly made the decision on her own. In fact, if you wish to help Kagome, perhaps you should go to the well."

Both Miroku and Sango lifted their gazes back to Lady Kaede, who was now cleaning up her breakfast and turning to see to the villagers. "Whatever," Shippo said as he went outside to find something to do. Sango's gaze turned to Miroku after Kaede left the hut.

"I suppose we could check out the well," Miroku said to her after a moment, "after all Lady Kaede did mention Inuyasha felt it was unusual. Perhaps the seal is not connected to Kagome's transformation." He suspected that Naraku was somehow cleverly involved but he kept his worry to himself for the moment, he didn't want to worry Sango.

She nodded before she stood. "We should also check on Inuyasha. When he left here early this morning he said he was going to the well. I think Lady Kaede may know more than she told us."

Miroku thought about it as he rose and grabbed his staff, "most likely." "Well," he began, "we won't find out unless we go see for ourselves," he finished, holding the door open for her to pass.

Shippo saw them leaving the village and ran to tag along, hopping to tease Inuyasha. Even thought he never admitted it anymore, Shippo looked up to Inuyasha, but he was so temperamental that Shippo rarely tried to play with him unless Kagome or Sango were around. As they got closer to the well they heard a loud crash, Sango and Miroku were immediately in battle stance running towards the sounds origin. Shippo followed, at a short distance, interested but ready to run and hide if he needed to.

Shippo came upon them a moment later staring a short distance away from the well to the edge of the forest. Shippo was amazed, there were at least thirty trees that had been recently uprooted and laid out side by side. What was more amazing was the sight of Kilala, in full battle form, jumping against a tree loosening it from the ground while Inuyasha rolled and dragged the previously uprooted tree next to the others. Sango and Miroku were already headed towards him slowly when Shippo a past them and onto the tree Inuyasha was moving. "What are you doin', Inuyasha?" he asked the hanyou, confused.

"Keh," Inuyasha replied, as he attempted to ignore him, "what's it look like I'm doin. Kagome's and me are gonna need somewhere to live and all, since she can't go home." Miroku's eyes widened at Inuyasha's confession, Inuyasha suddenly seemed so different, so grown up. Sango blushed and lowered her gaze, embarrassed. 'Inuyasha's mating instincts must be starting to kick in,' she thought to herself. "You guys could stop standing there and help ya know," Inuyasha commented to them, his voice a little strained. Miroku nodded as he moved to join Inuyasha while Sango carefully placed her Hirikotsu and katana against a nearby tree followed him.

vVv

Kagome smiled up at Inuyasha as she grabbed his hand and leapt out, above them the well house roof blocked out the light from the night heavens leaving them completely shrouded in darkness. 'I can't believe how well I can still see,' Kagome thought to herself as they made their way out of the well house and towards the main house. The lights were on in the kitchen window, 'it's too late for dinner, mama must be the last one awake. She's probably doing the dishes.' Kagome's opened the door to the house and quietly called out that she and Inuyasha were there.

She could hear her mother coming from the other room as she called out, "welcome home, honey." Kagome watched, holding her breath, as her mother rounded the corner looking down at the plate she was currently drying. "Hello to you too, Inuya..." she stopped, as the plate slipped from her hand and broke on the tile floor of the hall, shocked at Kagome's appearance. "Inuyasha," her mother began, now serious her emotions veiled behind her calm exterior, "I would like you to wait in the living room while I talk to Kagome alone upstairs."

Kagome hung her head, her ears twitching at her mother's tone, 'this is not good.' Inuyasha's ears pulled back at the change in Kagome's mother's demeanor, it reminded him oddly of Sesshomaru and he decided that couldn't be a good thing. He looked to Kagome and she nodded that he should go to the living room before she turned around and slowly sulked up the stairs, her mother close behind. She slowly opened the door and sat down on her bed as her mother came in and quietly closed the door. Her mother turned the chair at her desk around to face the bed and sat down. "Now dear, what happened?" her mother asked her casually but her gaze seemed to pierce Kagome's heart.

"Mom, Inuyasha and I...well...we got married, kinda," she stammered nervously and then began to study the floor, her eyes misting up. Her mom came to sit next to her on the bed and stroked her back like she used to do when Kagome was little. Kagome felt a little better and soon she had stopped sniffling.

"It's okay Kagome. But could you explain to me how you got puppy ears?" her mother questioned, the small grin on her face causing Kagome to laugh as she waited patiently.

"Well, we, um...had the moment," she said blushing instantly, "like you talked about."

"Ah," she replied, "I didn't know Inuyasha and you, having the moment, could cause this to happen."

Kagome sighed, "nether did we."

"Is it permanent?" she asked, serious concern etching her features. Kagome only nodded, causing her mother to sigh. "I had hoped that you would at least finish school, but I suppose you might not need it now," she smiled slightly. "Marriage is serious Kagome, are you sure the two of you are prepared to handle something that big?"

Kagome remembered that night with Inuyasha, he had finally opened up to her and let her in. He has everything she had wanted in a man since she had first dreamed of having a husband. 'He's strong, he's noble, he has such a big heart even though he hides it,' she thought, a bright smile lighting up her face. "Yes."

Her mother reflected her smile back at her as she finally asked the question she had been dying to ask since she had found out about Kagome's affection for Inuyasha, "does this mean my grandchildren will have cute little fuzzy ears too?" Kagome burst into laughter at her mother's question but managed to nod. Her mother shushed her as she got up and walked to the door. "I still want to talk to Inuyasha alone," she said before she left, Kagome nodded again. "Your ji-chan will be so upset," she said thoughtfully, mostly to herself, "but I can't wait to see the look on Souta's face."

Kagome's mother smiled too herself as she closed the door. She had always thought the two made a cute couple, and Kagome had obviously had feelings for him for a while. She sighed as she came down the stairs, 'I just wish they would have waited until she finished school, now she won't even be able to attend.' Inuyasha was waiting for her in the living room as she had asked him too, the only thing on in the room was a small light. When Inuyasha had first started coming through the well to get Kagome after school, he had asked her a million questions about the objects in and around their house. He had even started to ask her some questions about the rest of the world recently.

She came in and sat down on the couch next to Inuyasha, his gaze was fixated on something in the other direction. "Inuyasha," she said putting her hand on his arm, "I like you, but I am concerned about my daughter, surely you can understand that?"

"Yes," he said grudgingly, "but I will be good to Kagome. I love her and she will be happy and safe." Mrs. Higarashi smiled at his reply and his mood seemed to lighten.

"I would have preferred if you two had waited until Kagome could finish school, but as I understand it, this was an unexpected consequence of your marriage?" Inuyasha blushed but nodded. He seemed too stubborn or embarrassed to continue to explain. "I see."

"I didn't know my father," Inuyasha tried to explain, his voice low and with emotion. He didn't want to show anyone this side of himself but he felt that she deserved an explanation of how her daughter had transformed. "And my mother wasn't very knowledgeable about youkai or hanyou, she was just a human. Hanyou are not liked very much in my time," he felt embarrassed admitting this to Kagome's mother. "So, I was never able to ask anyone about it. I've never even met another inu-hanyou. So when we...married," his face reddened even more, "and I marked her...it was instinct."

Mrs. Higarashi considered his words for a moment and than patted his hand, causing him to look up into her face. "Do you love my daughter, Inuyasha?"

"I do," he said, and she could tell by the far off look in his eyes that he was remembering some part of why he loved her or some moment of their time together. She used to see the same quiet devotion in the eyes of Kagome's father before he died. Her eyes misted over and she had to wipe the forming tears from her eyes. "Are you okay?" Inuyasha asked, putting his hand on her back as a sign of comfort.

She smiled up at him and nodded, "welcome to the family Inuyasha. I do hope that even thought you and Kagome can't live in this time, I hope that you come back often and visit," she smiled at him again. "I am going to go to bed I will see you and Kagome in the morning," she finished as she walked up the stairs.

oOo

Kagome sat at her desk nervously brushing her hair and failing horribly as she aggravated her sensitive ears with the course bristles of her hairbrush. She was trying desperately not to think about what Inuyasha and her mother were talking about or what would happen with Inuyasha sleeping in her room tonight. She could hear her mother walk upstairs and down the hall, her and ji-chan slept at the back of the house and Souta's room was across the hall, but he could sleep during an earthquake. Inuyasha could do almost anything and nobody would even hear them. And as fate would have it, that's when Inuyasha decided to come upstairs.

He was quiet as he came in the room, turning off all the lights except for the lamp beside the bed. He looked tense and she felt nervous, that caused her to blush deeply. He looked at her in her pajama shorts set and smiled. "Your mom seems okay with it. So let's go to sleep." She got up out of the chair, and got into bed. She made room for Inuyasha, but he only turned off the light and sat on the floor against the bed. "Goodnight, Kagome."

She sighed but only replied, "goodnight, Inuyasha." She pouted as she lay in bed trying to sleep. But as she lay there with her eyes closed she began to smell Inuyasha's distinct scent and suddenly flashes of the other night filled her head. She began to feel hot as she remembered the way his hands felt, the way his kisses felt. She wondered what it would feel like now that she was more sensitive. Her body grew hotter and hotter and her ears began to twitch.

Inuyasha was trying to sleep when he began to smell the distinct scent of her arousal. "Kagome?"

"Yes, Inuyasha?"

"Are you okay?" he asked.

She blushed, could he tell somehow, that her skin felt like it was on fire for him. Screaming at her to mate her man. 'Of course,' she thought suddenly, 'Miyoga said there would be side effects until the mating was completed.' She blushed even more as her body grew even hotter as she realized that it was her bodies instinct to reproduce. "I feel hot," she admitted, but she was embarrassed.

"Just try to ignore it and go to sleep."

She sighed and tried again, but her body refused to cool down making her increasingly more uncomfortable. She heard Inuyasha make a sound as he shifted his position. They were both miserable, Inuyasha was straining from the scent of arousal Kagome's body was giving off. "Dammit," he said getting up from his position. "You better keep quiet," he told her as he disrobed and joined her on the bed, giving her a wicked grin. She smiled at him and reached out for him to join her.

She was so hot she was almost to the point of delirium. Inuyasha came to, pulling her into his arms as he invaded her mouth passionately. His hand came up to tease her as she arched against him moaning into his mouth. A low grow began to emanate from his throat as he moved his hand lower, causing her moan again. Every stroke cooled her skin but built a new fire inside of her.

His kisses moved from her small mouth to the slender column of her neck, to his mark. He gave a louder growl then and began to lavish that spot with kisses and light nips. She moaned quietly, trying not to call any attention to them. He began to make slow, tender love to her, the low growling still emanating from his throat. She began to feel that wonderful darkness encroaching on her vision again. "Oh Inuyasha," she moaned. Suddenly she began to see different visions. He and Inuyasha jumping down the well, a bright purple light and a blinding flash of pain before the darkness. Suddenly she felt herself begin pulled, as if from a dream and her heart dropped.

vVv

End Note: I know, you all think I am evil for the cliffhangers. But how else could I leave you drooling for more, you all know you love it! Lol! I promise to be faster with the next update, I have had a lot of things happen in the last month. Thanks all. I'll see you again soon.


	4. Chapter 4: The Miko of Tsukiyomi

**This Chapter is Dedicate to My Reviewers:**

Jay Watson Thanks! I'm glad that you liked the first chapter, I really hope that you read more. I have a lot in store for this couple and I can't wait to see what you think about it.

FluffyKirara I know how you hate the cliffies, but, I got another one for you this time. I hope you are continue to love this stories for a long time to come. I welcome any ideas or suggestions, especially from such loyal reviewers as you and Cricket. You keep reading and I'll keep writing, promise.

Cricket42 I know how you feel, I get a little boy crazy at times myself. I have never liked Kikyo, she always just seemed to lack...something. However, that is only my personally opinion, I try to think of stories that are both believable and entertaining. I look forward to you reactions to this newest chapter. 

Ookami Hime Suriya Sorry if the last chapter was confusing, if you could be more specific I would be sure to be clear the next time I explain it.

**A/N:** I am truly sorry for not updating this, or any of my other stories recently. This chapter was particularly hard to get down so I hope you all enjoy it. The next story I will be updating will be A Girl Torn from Time, I might even do two chapters at once.

I do not own Inuyasha. I just love Rumiko's work and these fictions are my tribute to the inspiration she gave my heart. (Now that I'm done with the mushy stuff) Second, depending on how it goes I may post more chapters, maybe even more stories! IF you would like to be notified when I update my stories please visit my myspace page at

www . myspace . com / AngelHarlock (without the spaces) and subscribe to my blog. I understand if you do not want to review, but I humbly ask you to give me your honest opinion, if you don't mind. My thanks! And on with the show!

**Legend:**

vVv Flashback/Vision

oOo POV Character Shift

uUu Time Has Passed

_**One Day...**_

_Chapter 4: Miko of Tsukiyomi_

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Jaken asked hesitantly of the Taiyoukai before him.

Sesshomaru was sitting at a large polished cherry desk reading several scrolls that were delivered by messenger earlier that morning. The other Taiyoukai had begun to feel the effects of Naraku's poisonous aura expanding into and choking their lands, as Naraku had long been doing to his. 'Perhaps they will finally join with me to kill the disgusting hanyou once and for all.' His annoyance at his current situation magnified as his vassal entered the room. "Yes?" he replied, his voice it's usually steady, decisive tone, betraying nothing of his thoughts.

"My lord, you wished me to inform you of any increase in the demonic aura of your lands?" he reaffirmed, receiving a gesture to continue from Sesshomaru. "Well, my lord...a rather large demonic aura has emerged around the village where Inuyasha resides."

"Then let the hanyou filth take care of each other," he replied, mostly to himself.

"Forgive me, my lord," he bowed respectfully to Sesshomaru, "but the aura is much more powerful than that of the hanyou Naraku."

His curiosity peaked he looked up at Jaken, his eyebrow arching inquisitively. "Do you know where this powerful youkai came from?" he asked. It was important to be alert these days, the other Taiyoukai's concern's about Naraku as well as his ever-present threat in the Western Lands had become a large problem. It was just as likely to be attacked by a supposed ally as an enemy these days. Everyday his lands became more dangerous as Naraku's evil aura spread and soaked into the land, tainting everything in its path.

Jaken shuddered at his lord's question, he was afraid of this. He did not know the answer, and he was sure that it would displease his Taiyoukai greatly. To Jaken's surprise and temporary relief, Miyoga appeared in the window close to Sesshomaru's desk, "I can answer that, Lord Sesshomaru!" he stated factually, moving to Sesshomaru's desk to take a nice sip out of his wrist.

Lord Sesshomaru batted the flea-youkai away as he replied, "Miyoga, why have you come here? Shouldn't you be chasing after Inuyasha and his human's?"

"You wished to know the source of the youkai aura that has appeared recently, did you not?" Sesshomaru only nodded, so he continued, "the source is from the young miko that travels with Inuyasha. They have become mated."

"That's impossible!" squeaked Jaken, outraged, "no mere human, even turned hanyou, could have created the youkai aura that the Staff of Two Heads sensed!"

Sesshomaru held up his hand to silence Jaken. "Then it is of no concern of mine," he replied to Miyoga coldly, returning to his scrolls. He knew Miyoga had a good reason for bringing him this information, but that did not mean that he would bend to the flea-youkai's will. Unless, of course, it were to his benefit.

"If you do not believe that the power dwells within her, go see for yourself," he replied, unfortunately Lord Sesshomaru remained unimpressed by his news. Miyoga signed, both brothers' were more stubborn than their father had even been. "She has the mark of Tsukiyomi," he finished quietly, unsure how Sesshomaru would react.

Miyoga's concerns were pushed aside as his plan was finally set in motion. Sesshomaru had suddenly become very interested in the situation. After watching Inuyasha and Kagome being rejected by the well's barrier Miyoga had quickly formed a plan to help protect the now weakened couple, perhaps Kagome could even help repair the rift between the two brothers. 'I can only hope to be so lucky,' he thought to himself before being interrogated by a very curious Taiyoukai.

uUu

Inuyasha was chopping and forming wood, to be used later in the building of the shrine, when he began to feel strong emotions that were not his. After several minutes of joyous happiness tinged with momentary bouts of anxiety, he realized that Kagome must have been dreaming. 'At least that means she will be waking up soon.' He had been so worried about her over the last week. He was sure that Kagome should have woken up days ago. So he had thrown himself into the building of the shrine, just to keep his worry at bay. After all he couldn't let the others know just how concerned he was, he didn't want them to think he was weak after all he was the leader of their small band.

What he hadn't realized when he began this project, however, was how many of the other villagers cared for 'Lady Kagome' as they called her. Many of the strong young men from the village were there with Inuyasha now, most finishing the nearly completed well house. Inuyasha refused to go near the well, afraid of changing it or effecting the barrier in any way. Miroku and Lady Kaede had determined that the barrier was not there before, meaning that they still had a chance to pass through the well if they could break it. Unfortunately, they were unable to determine anything familiar in the barrier's energy and the Tetsusaiga had even failed to pierce it. Even though there was no solid evidence, everyone in the group had a sneaking suspicion Naraku was somehow involved.

Inuyasha was suddenly distracted by his thoughts as a wave of pleasure spreading over his whole body. He groaned instinctually, though too low for anyone to notice. He continued to work on the log, chopping away the branches while wave after wave of pleasure continued to roll over him. A large smirk slowly formed on his face at the thought Kagome dreaming about making love to him. He let out a strangled cry of anguish as the waves of pleasure soon turned into sharp pains of grief, stopping him dead in his tracks. He turned toward the village, running as fast as he could to get to her. As he passed them, he yelling over his shoulder to Miroku and Sango that Kagome was finally awake.

oOo

Kagome tried her hardest not to wake up, but her body just refused to sleep anymore. Reluctantly she pushed herself up into a sitting position and looked around. 'So it wasn't a dream,' she sighed. The well had really rejected them. It had all felt so real, she actually thought she had been able to see to her mother. Tears began to well up in her eyes. She knew Inuyasha didn't understand he thought that she wanted to return to her own time. But she knew that she didn't belong there, especially now, she just wanted to be able to talk to her mom about all the sudden changes she had experienced. Her mother always knew how to make everything all right, and at the moment that is what she so desperately needed. Her heart dropped into a bottomless sadness as she realized she might never feel her mother's comfort again. She drew her knees up to her chest, circling them with her arms as she lay her head down on them and sobbed uncontrollably.

She didn't hear Inuyasha as he came into the room and slowly picked her up, cradling her to his chest. He sat down against the wall, bringing her with him. He held her as he slowly began rocking her back and forth, his head lowering to lick and nuzzle his mark on her neck. His left arm held her against him as she clung to his haori and cried while his right hand gently stroked her back in a calming fashion. However, it wasn't until Inuyasha began to purr that Kagome finally stopped crying. He could sense that something was still wrong. "Kagome?" he asked tentatively.

Kagome felt Inuyasha pick her up and cradle her against his chest, it always felt so good. Clinging to him as she cried, her heart ached from grief as he tried to sooth her. Slowly the heat that had fled her as she woke from her passion filled dream surfaced, flaring with a vengeance as he began to lavished her mark with affection. It started softly, just as it had in her dream. Her crying died down as the heat within her grew, and she felt better, like the heat was warming her heart and easing her sorrow. She relaxed into it, gaining much needed comfort, as her sobs became quieter and less frequent. Then Inuyasha began to purr and the heat within her went from lukewarm to scalding, the fever spreading through her like wildfire driving away all her sadness and replacing it with a deep need. She looked up at Inuyasha as he called her name, the heat clouding her mind as she tried to think of a way to calm it.

Kagome's eyes seamed clouded with pain, and something else. Her tense body screamed at his senses. Inuyasha became suddenly worried that she had remembered she couldn't go home because of him and he was now going to be witness, yet again, to her anger. His own body tensed as he waited, eyes closed, for Kagome to sit him. He was extremely surprised when it never came.

Kagome turned into him, the heat within her now completely clouding her mind. She felt drawn to him and slightly gasped when the fog resided momentarily and she found herself nuzzling his neck, his body quickly becoming as rigid as her own.

"Kagome?" he asked again, his voice now strained and husky as he tried to hold back the tiny moans and growls her attentions were pulling from him. He could already feel himself grow hard as Kagome's aroused scent struck him to the core.

"Inuyasha...I'm...I'm so hot," she whimpered, gazing at him through heavy lidded eyes.

His ears flattened against his head at her pained whisper. He tried to think of some way to help, and only one thing came to mind. Always being one to trust his instincts, he rose with Kagome in his arms and left the hut. He carried her swiftly away from the village, careful to avoid the shrine site. Stopping only when he reached it. The spot where they first met, the Goshinboku, pinning her against it as he began to ravish her.

Kagome grunted as Inuyasha pinned her roughly against the tree and kissed her, his tongue invading her mouth in fierce passion. The tension both build and eased within her as Inuyasha began to lick and nip at his mark while straining against her, eliciting the most intoxicating moans and whimpers he had ever heard. Her mark began to tingle and she rubbed herself against him, his hardness surging against her inner thigh. He moved away from her momentarily, shredding her shirt from her body before quickly pulling off both his haori and under kimono.

Inuyasha pulled back to gaze at her aroused form, while he undressed. He could not take anymore, her scent mixed with her glazed over eyes and flushed face was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. _'Mine!' _his youkai declared within him as he lunged forward taking her now exposed breasts into his hands, his tongue darting out to tease her. He couldn't believe that she could have ever tasted better than she did that first night, but at the moment she did and it was heavenly. She moaned and whimpered under his ministrations, her claws digging into his back as they strained against each other.

Kagome panted and heaved as Inuyasha tore her shirt away and began to ravish her breasts, twisting and pinching her with his teeth. She whimpered as she strained against him, grasping his back in an effort to bring him closer. His right hand moved from her breast to pin her small hands above her against the tree, pulling her lean body taunt before him. His left moved under her skirt to stroke her already wet mound. He leaned into her as she moaned and twitched, his fingers causing painfully pleasurable waves to crash over her. He kissed her forcefully, nipping at her lips before returning to the mark on her neck. This time when the heat came it did not wash over Kagome's body, as it had before, it bleed behind her eyes as her demon blood consumed her consciousness for the first time.

Inuyasha groaned as she bucked against him, his fingers invading her as he tortured her sensitive bud with his callused thumb. The scent became intoxicating as he returned to her luscious lips, their bruised warmth beckoning him to devour them. Unable to control himself any longer he let go of his youkai nature, jagged purple stripes appearing on his cheeks and wrists, as he moved to claim her once more. His fangs slid silently into the soft flesh near her collarbone, causing Kagome to release a piercing howl into the night, their youkai aura rising around them to becoming a barrier to the outside world.

The couple struggled against each other for some time protected by the youkai around them, until Inuyasha growled loudly and threw Kagome away from him once more against the tree. She landed hard against the tree with a whimper, sinking to the ground. Inuyasha quickly removed his hakama before turning his attention to Kagome once more. She glared up at him defiantly, crimson meeting crimson as the two-youkai hanyou struggled for dominance. Inuyasha growled harshly at her before grabbing her hard by the arm and tossing her onto his spread out haori.

With a thud she fell, face first, onto the ground above Inuyasha's fire-rat haori. Momentarily stunned by the loss of her breath during the fall Kagome had no time to react when Inuyasha came down hard on top of her, pinning her to the soft earth. Kagome whimpered and purred to Inuyasha as he held her down. He quickly repositioned himself so that one arm continued to hold her down, applying pressure across her neck and shoulders. His free hand had made its way to her womanhood making sure she would be ready for him. He flicked her with his thumb, his fingers buried in her to the hilt while a deep growl continued to emanate from his chest. Inuyasha smirked as Kagome bucked and twitched against his hand. She was dripping wet as Inuyasha positioned himself between her thighs, his once again free hand moving to rip off the rest of her clothing. Inuyasha roared at the sight of his mate, spread out naked before him.

Kagome raised herself up on her elbows as Inuyasha removed his left arm from the back of her shoulders. Pleased by her obedience, Inuyasha moved to take her. Kagome felt Inuyasha try to enter her and once again rebelled at his dominance, growling as she tried to squirm away. Inuyasha growled harshly at her in return, before grabbing her left arm and twisting it behind her as his right hand moved him into position once again. Her growl turned into a whimper as Inuyasha entered her in one fast, hard stroke. Inuyasha grunted at the feel of his mate surrounding him, his right hand travelling up to tangle in her hair before he pulling it toward him arching her back.

Kagome continued to whimper as Inuyasha held his position, ramming into her fast and hard before slowly drawing out only to repeat the process. Inuyasha's growl turned into a deep steady rumble as he neared his climax. Releasing Kagome from her painful position Inuyasha leaned over her, now nipping and licking her neck and shoulder. Inuyasha continued his ministrations before moving up to her sensitive ears and taking one in his mouth, suckling on it gently. Kagome moaned and started to purr driving Inuyasha further into a frenzy as he thrust into her. Kagome howled as Inuyasha drove her to orgasm, her convulsing enough to bring Inuyasha along with her.

He rolled her to the side, tucked in close to his body, as they recovered from their intense coupling. Kagome gasped when she awoke sometime later to find herself asleep in the woods with Inuyasha before she suddenly remembered the events that had brought them there. She blushed as the image of Inuyasha dominating, her as an alpha male would, passed through her mind. Apparently, Inuyasha was thinking the same thing because he pulled her closer and tentatively asked, "Kagome?"

"Yes, Inuyasha?" she asked as Inuyasha stood and began wrap her in his haori.

"About the well," Inuyasha began eager to change the subject, Kagome's eyes darting around to him, "it...it wasn't because of us...someone put a barrier around it." Kagome actually smiled at him as she gained hope from his statement. "Come on, let's go get you cleaned up," he motioned toward the hot-spring close by.

Kagome nodded, "Inuyasha, Can you go get my bag so I will have something to change into?" Inuyasha ears flattened against his head, as he was about to protest. "I'm a hanyou now too, you know," she continued, " I'll be able to take care of myself for five minutes. Pleaseeee?"

Inuyasha couldn't deny her when she looked at him like that, "ok, but be careful." He kissed her once on the forehead before dressing and returning to the hut for her bag.

Kagome wrapped the fire-rat tighter around her as she jumped through the trees toward the Hot Springs. Inuyasha had been able to teach her a couple of things on the journey back to the village about her newfound hanyou abilities, such as jumping great distances and using her nose to find water and villages, that sort of thing. She sighed as the hot spring came into view and quickly disrobed, slowly relaxing into the steaming water. She leaned against a smooth stone as she waited for Inuyasha to return with her bathing supplies, her eyes drifting shut as her ears twitched alert for any sound.

However, she did not hear any sound sounds, even as a strong presence entered the clearing. She sensed his youkai first, her body going tense before she reached out with her nose to identify the approaching person. She let out a relieved breath as her nose drew in the calming scent of her mate. "Your back already, Inuyasha? I told you I would be fine by myself."

"I am not your mate, miko."

Kagome's heart began to race as fear gripped her heart, "Sessh...Sesshomaru?"

oOo

Inuyasha ran at top speed back to Kaede's hut, he trusted Kagome's abilities but the fact was he just didn't want his mate to be unprotected. Sango and Miroku had returned to the hut to check on Kagome, only to find it empty. They were there waiting for him when he returned. "Where's Kagome-chan?" Sango asked, eyeing him suspiciously, "we felt some strange youkai energy a while ago from the forest."

Inuyasha blushed, "we...had to, take care of something. She went to the Hot Springs."

Sango only blushed as Miroku grinned lecherously. He had a very good idea as to what that something had been. "You let Kagome travel to the Hot Springs alone? "

"She should be just fine, she's a hanyou now and strong like I am," Inuyasha said proudly, Kagome had been almost totally acceptant of that turn of events. However, his inner youkai was already telling him to return to his mate. "I should go, I don't want her to be alone any longer than she has been already," he said entering the hut to retrieve the freakishly large yellow backpack.

After hauling the thing up onto his shoulders he set right out for the hot springs. Miroku and Sango told him to bring Kagome to the shrine sight if she felt up to it. The well house had already been completed as well as a small two room hut for their immediate needs. Inuyasha was about five minutes away from the hot springs when he began to feel an intense fear that was not his own. "Shit!" he cursed, running top speed toward the hot springs.


End file.
